


100 façons de mourir

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Mourir, revenir à la vie. Mourir, revenir à la vie. C'est comme ça depuis sa mort face aux Daleks dans la Station 5.
Relationships: Angelo Colasanto/Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper & Jack Harkness & Owen Harper & Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness & The Doctor, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Ninth Doctor & Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. La Station 5 et les Daleks

Il savait qu’il allait mourir.  
  
C’était du suicide.  
  
Il envoyait tout ces gens à la mort pour que le Docteur puisse mettre en place son plan.  
  
Rose… Rose pensait que le Docteur allait réussir, que tout le monde serait sauvé. Mais elle était optimiste. Parfois un peut trop. Jack en avait trop vu pour ne pas réalisé qu’une bataille était perdue d’avance. Et vu ce que le Docteur avait dit de la Guerre du Temps, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.  
  
C’était pour ça qu’avant de rejoindre les gens qui étaient dans les plus bas niveaux de la station Jack avait embrasser Rose et le Docteur. Un baiser pour leur faire ses adieux, un baiser pour se donner du courage. Un dernier baiser en fait.  
  
_Adieu, Rose, Docteur_ , songea-t-il, _j’ai été heureux de ce bout de chemin qu’on a fait ensemble_.  
  
Peu lui importait de mourir, au moins, il avait l’assurance que Rose était en sécurité. A son époque, auprès de Mickey et de sa mère. Loin de tout ça, loin des Dalek. Elle allait vivre. Ça n’était pas pour lui qu’il avait eu peur, c’était pour elle. Et pour le Docteur. Aussi. Avoir un coup de cœur pour eux n’avait pas été difficile. Le Docteur, le dernier Seigneur du Temps, des voyages dans le temps et l'espace, et du danger. Souvent. Ils courraient, beaucoup. Et Rose, sa chère Rose avec ses sourires et sa douceur.  
  
Jack ferma les yeux quelques secondes en entendant les tirs des Daleks se rapprocher. Le sourire de Rose graver dans sa mémoire, et l’un des si rare vrai sourire du Docteur également. Oui, c’étaient de bons souvenirs pour l’accompagner dans la mort. Quand il les rouvrit il était prêt à faire face. Il n’y avait plus que lui entre le Docteur et les Dalek.  
  
« Docteur, il vous reste vingt secondes, maximum ! »  
  
Puis, les Dalek arrivèrent devant lui. Et il tira jusqu’à ne plus avoir de munition. Avec aucune de ses deux armes.  
  
« Exterminer ! »  
  
« Ouais, je m’en doutais. »  
  
Il écarta les bras et ferma les yeux.  
  
Le Dalek tira.  
  
Et le corps sans vie de Jack fut projeter contre la paroi.  
  
  
  
Quelques longues, très longues, minutes plus tard, Jack ouvrit les yeux en reprenant une brusque inspiration.  
  
Son regard s’écarquilla alors qu’il se posait sur ses mains. Il avait été touché par le tir du Dalek pourtant. Il se leva lentement, grimaçant à cause de la douleur qu’il ressentait dans tout son corps. Faisant quelques pas son regard se posa sur la poussière qui se trouvait au sol, il s’accroupit et en ramassa une poignée.  
  
Le bruit familier du TARDIS résonna et il se redressa d’un bond pour courir vers la salle où se trouvait le Docteur.  
  
Et il arriva juste au moment où le TARDIS se dématérialisait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :**  
>  100 façons de.... mourir [100 façons de]  
> Première phrase 15 : "Il savait qu'il allait mourir." (Feu de glace, Nicci French) [La fin et le début]  
> Façon de mourir 3 - se faire tuer par un Dalek [Foire des façons de mourir]  
> Mort 20 : Votre personnage meurt tuer par un Dalek [Où comment tuer votre personnage]  
> Mort 22 : Jack Harkness [Foire aux morts]  
> Cinquième Baiser : Un baiser d'adieu [Le défi des baisers]  
> Défi baiser 3 : Un baiser d'adieu [Foire aux baisers]  
> Mot du 17/06/2020 : Adieu [Mot du jour]  
> 27) 50 nuances de Jack Harkness [Les cinquante nuances]  
> H : Harkness Jack (DW) [Alphabet des personnages]  
> La première fois qu’on me tue [Premières fois]  
> Prénom 33 : Jack [Le défi des prénoms]  
> Le Péché Originel : Écrire une fanfiction sur un personnage immortel qui devient mortel ou inversement [Fanfictions de la mythologie]  
> Célébrité du 17/09/2020 : John Barrowman [Célébrité du jour]  
> Fandom du 19/06/2020 : Doctor Who [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Personnage 96 : Jack Harkness [Foire aux personnages]  
> \- Jack Harkness (Doctor Who) [La semaine des personnages]  
> Prompt 128 : « Adieu » [Prompt par millier]  
> Lieu du 27/09/2020 : dans l'espace [Lieu du jour]  
> P : Peur [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> 834\. Adieux [Si tu l'oses]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)


	2. Des voleurs à Cardiff

_Bidouiller son Manipulateur de Vortex n’avait pas été très facile, oh il s’était débrouiller et l’appareil avait fonctionner une fois. Il était arrivé à la bonne ville, mais pas à la bonne époque. La fin des années 1800, ça n’était pas la meilleure époque. Mais c’était Cardiff. Et il y avait la Faille, là où le Docteur venait se poser pour recharger le TARDIS. Alors Jack était prêt à l’attendre. Il voulait savoir, comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Comprendre pourquoi il était revenu à la vie.  
  
_ _Il marchait sans réel but dans les rues de Cardiff. Attendre, juste attendre. Il ne pouvait faire que ça. Mais il allait devoir se trouver un emploi, pour pouvoir se loger et manger. Parce qu’il ne savait pas quand le Docteur reviendrait.  
  
_ _Un léger bruit attira son attention et il n’eut pas le temps de réagir que quelqu’un le plaquait face contre un mur. Il sentit qu’on fouillait ses poches, puis, comme il n’avait absolument rien, il entendit un jurons. Jack dégagea un de ses bras et donna un coup de coude en plein dans les côtes du supposé voleur.  
  
_ _Il se retourna pour lui faire face et se battre, mais l’homme n’était pas seul. Et il fut submerger par le nombre. Un coup de pied dans le ventre le projeta contre le mur, où il se cogna la tête. Il n’eut que le temps d’apercevoir la lame brillante d’un couteau avant qu’on ne frappe en plein visage ce qui le sonna quelques secondes car l’arrière de son crane frappa à nouveau le mur.  
  
_ _Deux des hommes lui attrapèrent les bras. Il sentit le métal froid du couteau contre sa gorge. Il vit le sourire cruel de l’homme qui tenait le couteau juste avant que cet homme ne lui tranche la gorge. Jack tenta de porter la main à la plaie, mais ses agresseurs le jetèrent au sol.  
  
  
  
_ Et Jack se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, sans réalisé qu’il venait de réveiller Ianto en se redressant brusquement. Il porta la main à sa gorge en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.  
  
« Jack ? »  
  
Jack mit quelques instants à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il était avec Ianto, tout allait bien, il avait juste fait un cauchemar. Enfin cauchemar. Un souvenir qui avait ressurgit plutôt. Il sursauta quand Ianto posa la main sur son épaule, mais il laissa le jeune homme l’attirer contre lui.  
  
« Jack… ? »  
  
« Ça va. » Répondit l’immortel. « Juste un cauchemar. »  
  
Ça lui arrivait souvent depuis un moment. Depuis l’année qui n’existait pas en fait. Et après avec John qui avait débarquer comme ça, brusquement. John qui faisait partie de son passé, un passé qu’il cherchait à oublier et dont il n’était pas fier.  
  
« Je suis là Jack. » Souffla Ianto en resserrant son étreinte. « Je sais que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose contre les cauchemars, mais je suis là. »  
  
« Je sais. » L’immortel s’écarta un peu et le regarda, il parvint a lui adresser un sourire avant de l’embrasser. « Merci. »  
  
Poussant Ianto à se rallongé, Jack s’installa de façon à pouvoir entendre les battements de cœur de son amant. Le fait d'avoir Ianto près de lui, d'entendre son cœur battre, était infiniment plus rassurant après un de ces foutus cauchemars que n'importe quel mot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27) 50 nuances de Jack Harkness (série 2) [Les cinquante nuances]  
> 100 façons de.... mourir [100 façon]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Vierge : Couple : Ianto/Jack (Torchwood) [Horoscope]  
> Jack Harkness x Ianto Jones (Torchwood) [La semaine des couples]  
> Prénom 33 : Jack [Le défi des prénoms]  
> Mort 22 : Jack Harkness [Foire aux morts]  
> H : Harkness Jack (DW) [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Couple du 19/07/2020 : Jack Harckness / Ianto Jones [Couple du jour]  
> 755\. Revenir à la vie [Si tu l'oses]  
> Célébrité du 29/11/2020 : Gareth David-Lloyd [Célébrité du jour]  
> Lieu du 28/12/2020 Cardiff [Lieu du jour]  
> Cent quatre vingt sixième baiser : Un baiser après un cauchemar [Le défi des baisers]  
> Défi baiser 92 : Un baiser entre deux personnages à grandes différences d'âge [Foire aux baisers]  
> Personnage 96 : Jack Harkness [Foire aux personnages]  
> Façon de mourir 26 : Se faire égorger [Foire des façons de mourir]  
> Défi des adultes 65 - Ecrire une scène de meurtre [Le défi des adultes]  
> Mot du 16/11/2020 : Cauchemar [Mot du jour]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°112 - Ecrire une scène de cauchemar [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Situation 183 : Un personnage A fait un cauchemar et un personnage B le rassure [1001 situations]


End file.
